Mornamarth
Mornamarth is one of the main heroes of Angmar. He's the steward of Carn Dûm, a man of ruthless ambition who will sacrifice his own men for victory without hesitation. He has gained this position through ruthless ambition, eliminating all who stood in his way and proving his cunning and strength to the Witch-King. In return, he has received great authority among the Men of Carn Dûm and has even been tutored in dark sorcery - though not nearly to the same extent as the High Sorcerer Gulzár and the fanatically loyal Zaphragor. The Witch-King knows well that while he is a great asset, he is not truly loyal to anyone and is best kept on a short leash. For his part, Mornamarth burns to rule Angmar himself one day, but for now he bides his time and builds his power by destroying Angmar's enemies. Due to events of their past, he and Zaphragor harbor hatred for each other. Mornamarth can be recruited from Angmar's outpost once it has been upgraded to a Garrison Tower. Abilities Level 1: Lust for Power - Mornamarth draws strength from his soldiers, gaining increased damage the more Men of Carn Dûm are nearby: * At least 5: +20% damage * At least 15: +40% damage * At least 25: +60% damage * At least 35: +80% Damage * At least 45: +100% Damage (Passive ability) Level 2: Blood and Iron - For a short time, Mornamarth's attacks unleash a torrent of blood, damaging all enemies in the vicinity. This damage is increased by Lust for Power, but every strike also harms those giving strength to Mornamarth. Level 4: Dark Brand -''' Mornamarth brands a battalion of Men of Carn Dum, draining their strength to empower others. The afflicted battalion loses 40% armor, but all Men of Carn Dûm in their vicinity deal 40% more damage. The branded battalion can be sacrificed at any time to restore Mormanarth to full health. '''Level 7: Edict of Carn Dûm - Mornamarth manages the Dark Dunedain efficiently, organizing them for war. The targeted Hall of the King's Men can permanently recruit all Dark Dunedain units for 25% less resources (not applicable to Shadow Guards and Black Knights). Left click on icon then left click on desired Hall of the King's Men. Level 10: Cruel Assault - Mornamarth marshals his men's entire remaining strength for a final attack. Allied units in target area gain triple damage, +25% movement speed and are invulnerable for 30 seconds. When this effect expires they immediately die. Upgrades Mornamarth can receive the following upgrade: Strategy Mornamarth embodies the concept of sacrifice among Angmar's hero units, as the majority of his powers can greatly empower him and his men of Carn Dum, albeit at the cost of heavy losses to their numbers. By himself, Mornamarth seems like a run of the mill hero unit, but he's at his best when he leeches the strength of Carn Dum elite soldiers to raise his attack power to great levels. Combine the damage boost with his ability to deal splash damage, and you have yourself a mass slayer. While surrounding him with Carn Dum units is nice, he can also put his men to good use by branding them. That way, they can serve even better in two ways. Branded soldiers will empower non-branded soldiers around them, making the whole army much stronger. At the same time, he can also sacrifice branded soldiers to fully restore his health. Keeping a great enough number of branded soldiers at the citadel can essentially make Mornamarth immortal. At the height of his powers, he ultimately serves to make your men of Carn Dum more readily available and much stronger in their final moments. By tasking him to a Hall of the King's Men, he can decrease the cost and time of training your elite units there. Likewise, his ultimate ability allows his Carn Dum soldiers to make a massive offensive push at the cost of their lives. This ability is one of the most situational, but also one of the most powerful. When you know the perfect time to use Mornamarth's level 10 power, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat, and the sacrifice will be worth everything. For a strength-draining, mass-slaying, vampire of a hero, there is a way to put a stake through his heart, and that is by separating him from the Men of Carn Dum. Whether it's by knocking him away with powerful shockwaves or by making him use his powers to deliberately thin the ranks of his elites, once he's used up all of his branded soldiers to stay alive, killing him is as easy as slaying any mortal villain. Quotes * All quotes can be seen here. Trivia * Mornamarth's quotes come from Agandaûr (Fred Tatasciore), the main antagonist in the game "The War in the North". Men of Carn Dûm Category:Angmar Category:Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Men Category:Angmar Hero Category:Angmar Unit Support